


死亡玫瑰

by icewing83



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 本故事为带有一些惊悚元素的半AU。作者脑洞非常大。注意OOC防雷。不能接受的请火速退避。
Relationships: Maxwell Roth/Jacob Frye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事为带有一些惊悚元素的半AU。作者脑洞非常大。注意OOC防雷。不能接受的请火速退避。

不断地被追踪，被以死亡威胁，直至最终走投无路，Jacob恐惧的从来不是开膛手杰克，也不是梦中来追命的，曾死在他手下的各种恶人。只有他——Maxwell Roth，唯独只有这个人在暗中晃过的虚影，才能让Jacob感到心惊。  
不全是因为Jacob夺取了他的性命，虽然这是一部分的原因。Jacob不害怕杀人，他是一个刺客，但他害怕杀死这个人，再一次地，哪怕是在梦中。那时候，在剧场中将袖箭刺入他的身体时，Jacob凭借的是心中的一股怒意所带起的冲动，而当愤怒消失时，留下的只有怅然若失。   
那一刻，Jacob问他，为什么要那么做。而得到的，不是Roth对他杀死自己的仇恨，也不是Roth对自己所作所为的后悔，却是一个激烈的吻。当时的Jacob就感到了惊恐，他曾全力地想要了解Roth，却始终无法看透这个人，连他揣测的Roth临终时刻也错得离谱。  
所以，20年后，在察觉到被开膛手跟踪的Jacob，走过伦敦黑夜那潮湿的充满雾气的无灯长巷时，在他无意一瞥中，看到那个曾经至交又至恨的男人站在拐角尽头的刹那间，他的心脏几乎要停止了跳动。  
他熟悉那双眼睛，熟悉那盯视着他一举一动的眼神，还有他说出那“我的小乌鸦”的调笑称呼时发出的低沉气声。20年前，这一切都随着白色手绢上染红的斑驳和燃起的熊熊烈火而消失，可今天，他又像幻影一般在不远处若隐若现。Jacob退缩了，他没有走过去查看个究竟，而是以看见了幻觉为结论，飞快地逃回了居住的屋子去。  
自那天起，Jacob就开始不断地出现“幻觉”，不断底被“亡灵”Roth所跟踪。Roth在任何夜晚出现在Jacob所在的街角里，并且慢慢地逐渐接近。在最后那夜的前一天，他不见了，不在小巷的转角，不在街区的树下长凳上，也不在Jacob住所门口的阴影里。  
每夜都做着噩梦的Jacob终于在窗口透进的月光下熟睡了。沉沉的睡眠里，他感觉到有人走进他的卧室，轻轻地坐在他的床边，将手温柔地搭在他露出被褥的赤裸脚踝上。  
Jacob动了动，把被子掀得更开了。他做了年幼时姐姐陪伴他的梦。   
可那不是姐姐。那个高大的影子抓住了他的脚踝，在脚背的皮肤上来回抚摸着，甚至将指尖探入他的脚趾缝里，旋转、按揉。仍然被倦意笼罩的Jacob发出了呻吟，企图将脚收回被子中去，却被牢牢地扯住了无法动弹。  
他猛然惊醒，从床头坐起来。然后，借着月光，他看到了那个坐在身边的人影。那是Roth，带着渗人微笑，用那蓝绿色眸子近距离凝视着他的Maxwell Roth。Jacob大叫起来，从床上滚落，重重地摔在地面。当他再次抬起头时，Roth消失了，仿佛先前仅仅又是一场噩梦而已。   
这场感触真实到令人毛骨悚然的梦境体验，一整天都盘旋在Jacob的脑海里，令他无法安生，进而不得不自正午起就藏匿于街边人声鼎沸的酒馆内，用酒精来麻痹自己，想要忘记这一切。忘记近距离再见Roth阴魂的惊悚，忘记过去他们之间的那些恩恩怨怨点点滴滴，忘记那个残留在嘴唇上冰凉的诀别之吻。  
醉醺醺的Jacob，并不知道，这将是他在伦敦的最后一夜。他只想暂时地拜托那些纠缠他的烦恼，比如不知是为索命还是为些别的而夜夜入梦的鬼魂，又比如那些愚蠢地一心怀疑他是开膛手杰克的警察们。他又不是精神病，为什么要放着安稳觉不睡而跑去街上屠杀那些走投无路的可怜女人？  
哦，天哪。他摘掉帽子，放在桌边，用指尖梳挠乱了额发，又想要把它们撸平回去。  
在心中嘲讽着自己并不是疯子，然而现实却是，虽然他不是那个外号开膛手的乱杀人的疯子，但他也快要差不多了。是的，如果那该死的Roth不放过他的话。   
已经记不起自己究竟喝了多少杯，摇摇晃晃的Jacob最终将酒馆里一名拼命向他搭讪的美丽女性给带了回去，抱着至少让那间屋子变得没那么缺少人气而阴气袭人的纯粹想法。以至于当他的脑袋刚沾到枕头边儿，就坠入到梦乡中去，浑然不知那女人嘟嘟囔囔地说了什么，或者甚至可能在他丧失意识时偷了他的财物。  
噩梦中，Roth变得很生气，就像当年他们决裂时那样。很多东西被摔落在地的声响，甚至是一些旁人的尖叫连续着袭来。但Jacob太累了，又或许是太醉了，所以他什么都不管不顾，把头塞进被子躲藏起来，任凭Roth的鬼魂在他的梦中闹腾着。他只想好好地睡一觉，哪怕是他活着的最后一觉，他都不管了。一会儿，所有的声音都平复了下去，只剩下一股奇特的带有血腥的甜香味在屋子里蔓延开来。  
这一觉似乎十分的漫长，长到Jacob醒来时，怀疑自己足足睡了一个世纪，可时钟却显示不过是区区五个小时。  
借着清晨微弱的阳光，Jacob睁开迷蒙的双眼，打了个满足的哈欠。可下一瞬间，那绽放在他床头墙上的血液之花和四散的人类肢体，将他吓了个半死。那个他迷迷糊糊中带回来的女人死了，死在他的家里，而他正是那个警方过去所坚持怀疑的对象。现在，只是这具被残杀尸体的证据就足够将他逮捕并绞死，更不要提那些藏在他暗格里的刺客武器。看来，在抓到那个鬼鬼祟祟地跟踪他，并把杀人犯的名头嫁祸到他身上的真正的“开膛手”之前，逃跑，离开伦敦将是他唯一的选择。  
卸下了刺客身份多年的Jacob，如今又不得不重新回到了落泊的生活中，他几乎什么随身物品都没有带便离开了中心城区，混杂在肮脏街巷的人群之中，打算等待黑夜的降临，好翻墙出城。伦敦的警钟一天内响个不停，搜查Jacob的警官在各条大道上来回穿梭。窝在桥墩下的Jacob想着姐姐听到这个消息，知道自己被作为开膛手杰克通缉，会是个什么样的表情。同时也想着，不能拖累姐姐和友人的自己，还能去到哪里？  
灯火一盏盏被点燃，黑暗如同幕布一般缓缓垂下，年近40的Jacob略微费力地翻过高耸的城墙，轻轻落下在伦敦外的杂草地里。20年了，与其说他变得苍老，不如说被时间和烦恼折磨得憔悴，但他那双美丽的散发着光芒的眼睛，无论多久都未曾改变。  
在冷风中行走着，没有灯火的郊野让Jacob分不清方向，他只能带着冷颤胡乱地前进，直到——一架马车在他身边停下来。   
迷茫地从兜帽的遮盖下抬起头，Jacob看向那由两匹纯黑色马匹拉拽着的老旧车厢，看着那扇车门带着“嘎吱”声打开，盯视着那车上穿着黑红色华丽长衣，向他伸出手的Maxwell Roth。愣愣地，Jacob被抓着手腕拽进了车厢里，许久都说不出一个字。

Evie收到了一封来自伦敦警区长官的私人来信。信中言辞闪烁地邀请她前往协助调查开膛手一案，理由是她的弟弟Jacob的失踪。看到这一句的时候，她的手抖了抖，不算大的纸片飞落在前方的桌面上，速度和重力的双重作用，将支在笔架上的那支她最喜爱的，Jacob赠予她的礼物羽毛笔带落在了信纸上，尚未干透的笔尖在纸面划出一道蓝色的墨痕。但在Evie的眼里，这抹蓝色就像是血红一般地扎眼。  
Evie Frye不傻，她知道，这样一封信意味着什么——Jacob死了，又或者Jacob是最大的嫌疑人。警长只是想借她的能力，找出真相，而如果他们认为Jacob是那个凶手的话，那么警长可能更希望借着她的身份，来抓住他。无论如何，这些都暗示着真正的“开膛手”极不好对付，而Jacob正灾祸缠身。  
作为姐姐，Evie不愿意相信Jacob死了，更不会认为满心正义的Jacob会作出随意残杀无辜人的举动。她明白她前去自行调查的重要，不是听凭警方捏着一部分的证据就胡乱进行的推理结论，也不是含着一腔作为亲属的不平和愤怒的自以为是。她要的是真相，那必然也是她耿直的弟弟所想要的。  
没有任何停歇，她奔波在一个又一个案发现场，用她独特的视角观察着受害人遗留下的血迹，在脑内模拟着惨案发生那刻的场景。而当她从马车上跳落，走近那熟悉的居所时，她的心在抽搐。地面上和墙面上那触目惊心的大量鲜血，让她无法移开视线，甚至令她无法停止那些可怕的想象。如果这些都是Jacob的血的话，那他显然不可能还活着。而警方没有证据证明他死了，就意味着他们并没有找到他的尸体。  
两种不同的想象在Evie的脑海中距离地碰撞。一种是Jacob惊讶地发现家中出现的尸首，或者他可能看见了开膛手正站在那里，所以他追逐着凶手离开了。还有一种则是……他正静静地躺在人们看不到的角落里，腐烂、发臭，直到谁也认不出他来。  
克制着想要不顾一切地冲出去寻找弟弟的念头，Evie离开那里。她决心到那些妓女混杂的街区去多走一走，也许那些显然已经惊慌失措的女人们会有什么值得追溯的线索。  
悄悄地观察着Evie的举动，Abilene警官藏起了想要说些提示的冲动。那些血液当然不是Jacob的，那属于另一个可怜的女人。在Jacob家的尸体，藏在机关匣子中沾血的白帕，掉落在床底的长匕首，一切都是铁证，但这些都未必真的指证着Jacob正是开膛手。  
一，一向谨慎的凶手为何这一次要在自己家杀人；二，从未丢下凶器的开膛手，为何这次要抛弃他的匕首；三，开膛手杀死的妓女们全部被剐去了子宫和部分其他器官，然而死在Jacob家的这位女性，虽然被锐器切割开了身躯，却没有丢失什么器官组织。从此失去踪迹的Jacob Frye真的是凶手吗？杀死这位女性的凶手真的是开膛手杰克吗？还是说，这全部只是巧合，在这位女性在这里被杀死的时候，正巧Jacob遇到了麻烦而被迫离开或被带走，而这位死者也不过是恰巧在这里遭遇了另一位上门的不速之客的毒手？  
Abilene警官无法独自作出任何结论，他总是徘徊在怀疑和动摇之中，所以他需要Evie Frye的帮助，帮助他排除所有意外的干扰，好看清迷团背后的东西，将开膛手逮捕归案，让伦敦的夜晚回到平静中。  
冰冷的空气，冰冷的木制马车座位，冰冷的紧箍在他腕上的手。Jacob看向Roth。这个人不是幻影，不是鬼魂，而是真真实实存在着的，可也是真真实实地冰冷。虽然过去为友期间，Jacob并未与他有什么亲密的接触，也从来不曾感受到这个人的温度，不知道作为行事风格如同寒冰的Roth是否有着比常人更低一点的体温。但他可以肯定，现在接触到的这个人，无论是否是真正的Maxwell Roth，都冷得如同死尸。  
这让他又回忆起了Roth死前给他的那个同样如此冰冷的吻。   
他真的死了吗？Jacob不禁开始怀疑。  
可又有什么人能够在被刺穿心脏，并割断咽喉后，还能自己从席卷而来的大火中逃生？每一项都是致命的，每一项都标志着Maxwell Roth应该死了，即使是在大火后没有明确地找到他的尸体。  
Jacob想要问他究竟是谁，想问他到底有什么目的，问他要带他去往哪里。然而当他张开口时，它们又从他的舌尖溜走了，空留下一个名字。  
『我的小乌鸦。』而对方用同样的一个“爱称”回答了他所有的问题。  
他是Roth；他如同过去所言的那样来杀死他；他们将去往那座没有第三人知道的，囚禁他尸身的坟墓。   
不，还不能死，在抓住那个搅乱伦敦的凶手之前。刺客的本能和信念让Jacob飞快地作出了反应，他扑向车门想要从飞驰的马车上跃下去。可他失败了，他被牢牢地捉住了右脚踝，而对方笑得一如那夜作出同样动作的梦里。可怜的男人只能像一只跨栏失败的羊，或者一只被牢笼栅栏卡住的可怜乌鸦，半挂在车外，承受一路的颠簸和尘埃。   
当他眩晕到无法辨识方向时，那两匹不需要车夫也能够识路的马儿终于停下了蹄子。勉强地抬起头，展现在Jacob眼前的是一座满布枯藤缠绕的古老庄园，近一人高的草丛，遮天蔽日的花园树林，漆黑色砖瓦砌建筑，还有那看不见鸟儿身影，只能听到的此起彼伏的凄厉鸣叫和振翅声。  
『如何？』Roth单手提着衣领便把Jacob拉起，跌跌撞撞地靠在自己的臂弯里，力量大得不似人类。   
『What the hell……』Jacob晕乎乎地咕哝着。这充满鬼气的宅邸根本不像是有人居住，充满灰尘的玻璃，无人踩踏的足迹，仿佛就是那些诡异传说中的吸血鬼最佳聚集地。  
『这的确就是地狱之所。』Roth低笑起来，在Jacob反应过来之前，便拖拽着他向一侧的边门走去。  
路过建筑一楼大厅的窗户时，Jacob忍不住向内望去。里面虽然算不上一片狼藉，却也是到处都盖着防尘的布匹，而那些布料早已经被岁月侵染上了黄色，又被尘屑包裹得毛绒绒的。   
『先洗洗你的手和脸吧。』  
背后被推了一把，Jacob迈到了一口伫立在墙旁的深井边。打上来的井水清凉甘甜，扑在脸上，流过掌心，将尚在迷蒙中的Jacob彻底地激醒了。然而，他已经被逼到了死角，无路可逃。  
Roth转动井台上一个不怎么起眼的浮雕机关，一小块石板地面发出轰鸣声缓缓滑开，露出通往地下的密道。  
『请吧，亲爱的小乌鸦。踏上你最后的道路。』看似绅士的优雅摊手，却是死神的邀请。  
Jacob咬紧了牙关，抬起右手，弹出袖箭。在此，他准备拼死一搏。不是为了自己能继续活着，而是为了自己能有机会了结心中对于解决开膛手的执念。『今天，现在，我还不能把命偿还给你。』   
Roth耸了耸肩，『为什么不？我已经给了你二十年的自由，这还不够多吗？』  
借着井台的高度，Jacob跳跃起来，将袖箭挥向Roth。『开膛手杰克，我必须亲手结束他。』   
出乎Jacob的意料，Roth并没有避开，也没有像是二十年前那样被刺穿胸膛。他用右手抓住了Jacob的剑刃，并抵着它将Jacob一步步推入了底下密道的阶梯。血从Roth手指的伤口中滴落，殷红的，在石阶上绽放。

Evie来回徘徊在每一个案发现场，被种种暗指向兄弟会的线索，和开膛手杰克留给她的引导留言给弄得一头雾水。她就像是一头白狼，在凶手故意洒下的血腥痕迹中迷失了方向，找到的尽是一些开膛手故意要展现给她看的东西，而非她想要得到的“真实”。  
一切的罪行就像是一场极度暴力的夸张剧目，作为主角的杰克将他的故事用疯狂的方式表演给众人，他的憎恨，他的执着，他不顾一切的破灭心态，以及他的悲哀。  
在焦急如焚的Abilene警官失态地大嚷中，她已然得知了警察原本所保守的秘密——“所有的证据都指向你们！指向兄弟会，指向Jacob！”“他失踪了，而他的房间里留下一具舞女的尸体！你还指望我能说什么？帮你点什么？无论如何，不要再兜圈子了，赶紧逮捕这残忍的杀手吧，不管他是谁，我要的是抓住他，结束这一切！”   
如果开膛手同样是一名刺客，那他的熟练的杀戮手法、鬼魅无踪的身影就得到了最好的解释。然而这对于Evie，对于Jacob，甚至对于兄弟会来说都是最糟糕的答案。杰克就是他们，或者曾经是他们的身边人，可能是亲密置信的友人，这让Evie不寒而栗。Jacob那悲伤失落的眼神，她已经不想再看一次了。  
夜晚的灯火中，满脸倦容的Evie站在高塔顶端，眺望着整个伦敦中心，多么期待自己真正能变成一羽猎鹰，好找到弟弟，守护这个城镇。  
然而，残酷的现实是，距离警方发现Jacob失踪的日子，已经过去了整整一个月了，而他们，所有调查的人，包括Evie自己都一事无成。可怜的女人们和目击者都依旧在一个个死去，而Jacob安然生还的可能也在一点点地消失。  
在脸上用力地抹了抹，Evie决定要换一种调查思路。既然她已经发现那几个受害的女子所企图隐藏起来的刺客誓约戒指，那么通过兄弟会来调查她们生前所参与的任务，了解她们可能接触到的人，不乏是更好的接近“开膛手真相”的方式。  
她从楼顶纵身跃下，然后隐入了巷角的暗道里。  
伦敦如同一个月前他离开的那一天一样，到处充满了雾气，让黑夜中的无人街道变得格外的阴森惧人。  
Jacob穿着一袭纯黑色的长衣，攀爬到了旧船坞厂区的钟楼前，好让开膛手看清他的行踪。是的，既然“杰克”他要捕获自己，那就让自己成为引诱他出现的饵，然后，Jacob要确认一件他其实一直怀疑的事——开膛手的真实身份。  
地面上偶尔路过的行人，和全副武装巡逻的警察突然全部停住了脚步，并发出了嘈杂的议论声，紧接着是尖叫，从一开始的一声，然后变得此起彼伏。依稀地，可以听到“开膛手来了”的呼喊。  
Jacob一手抓住建筑的边缘，双腿发力跃到了另一侧的窗沿，足尖轻点，从高低错落的围墙上一层层地下降，直至踩踏在平地上。下一刻，他便转动身躯，用独特的鹰眼视角观察着周围。不，比起过去多少需要在光照下才能看得清晰的“鹰眼”，此刻的Jacob即便是没有照明，也能将一切细节尽收眼底。很快地，他就发现了远处人群中向他冲来的带着白色布制面罩的男人。   
『没错，就这样追上来吧。』Jacob小声说着，开始飞奔起来，引导着开膛手向无人的区域移动。他故意将脚步放低，显得略有些慌张和踉跄。   
『你这个背叛者！』开膛手怒吼着，指责着Jacob看来是莫须有的罪名。这因为愤怒而扭曲的声音，无比地像那个孩子，那个失去了母亲，渴望父爱到失去理智的不幸的孩子。  
Jacob还记得那孩子离开他，离开兄弟会时的样子。泪流满面，神情绝望，仿佛比起他母亲的离世，Jacob的那句否认是他亲生父亲的实言让他更加痛苦。『你骗我。你只是要抛弃我，你抛弃了母亲，现在又要抛弃我。』他哭喊着。  
可无论是将他从充满虐待的精神病院带出来，还是教授他各种刺客的本领和信念，Jacob都不曾说过自己是他的父亲。只是面对那孩子带着充满期待的目光和渴望关爱的眼神，呼唤着“父亲，父亲”时，作为多少养育了他一段时日的人，Jacob并没有及时高声喝止而已。真是笑话，他一个未婚的家伙充其量也只能算作半个养父而已，要说亲生，真是谈何之有？   
当年，他的母亲也是兄弟会里的一名刺客，在一次潜入任务中，她被圣殿骑士杀死。她给她唯一的，偶尔会出现幻听而不得不在精神病院治疗的儿子，留下“去找Jacob”的血字遗言。也正是因为这个，那孩子坚定地将那个母亲认为可以帮助他度过难关的兄弟会首领，当作了自己的亲生父亲。  
Jacob对这个孩子的温柔关怀是出于同为兄弟会成员的情谊，也是出于他想要承担作为下达任务给那个不幸牺牲的女人的首领的责任，又或者是同情。但这些都不是那个孩子所期待的。他曾将这所有的不如意归咎于圣殿骑士，也扬言过要杀光他们。可这违背了Jacob的信念，即使是作为一名与圣殿骑士敌对的刺客，他依然极度反对残杀那些并未作出任何暴行的对手成员。那时候，Jacob也曾严厉训斥过冒然袭击圣殿骑士的他。  
最终，病态地坚持着想要获得“父亲”的孩子，带着无法被满足的妄想，从兄弟会的据点破窗而出，失去踪影，再也没有回来。一晃五年过去，当街面上传出圣殿骑士屡屡被杀的事件之后，Jacob也曾想到过他。所以派出了几位女性的成员去悄悄打听过，其中就有“开膛手血案”里的受害人。  
为了进一步确认，在漫长的追赶戏剧中，Jacob故意放松警惕，克制住用力反击的本能，重重地挨了几拳。那凶狠搏击的方式和灵巧地在障碍间跳跃蹦跑的身段，将对方的真面目暴露无疑。   
『果然是你吗？』Jacob低声询问，带着悲哀的语调。却被对方当作了单纯的畏惧。   
或许是因为“开膛手”有着在力量和能够毫不动摇地杀戮上占优势的信心，也可能是他杀死Jacob的疯狂念头完全控制了他的头脑。没有一点的怀疑或防备，他犹如撵着一只小鸡仔似地，跟随逃跑的Jacob的脚步，进入了对方的秘密安全屋里，并将这个似乎已经发现他身份的中年男人堵在了墙角里。  
『听我说，快停手吧。我们可以想办法治好你，无论是幻觉还是无法控制的愤怒和暴力冲动。』跌坐在地上的男人抬头看向他，那无助的样子令开膛手心中撕碎对方的渴望再度被放大。  
『我很好，而你……现在求饶已经晚了。而且你没有说出正确的句子。背叛者，你的所有举动都让人失望至极。』居高临下的开膛手借着自己的体重和臂力，掐着Jacob的脖子，将他按压在地面上。  
高举的刀尖，在灯光下闪烁着寒光。   
在刀刃落下的刹那间，Jacob露出绝望的眼神。  
剧烈的疼痛伴随着一次又一次刺入胸口的刀身，不断地积累，放大。Jacob甚至可以感觉到内脏的破碎和扭曲，而心脏中的血液顺着伤口流入肺里，又引起了剧烈的呛咳。  
他捂着口鼻和伤口，直到自己的血不再会到处飞溅、喷涌。   
『现在你解气了吗？可以停手了吧，放过那些无辜的人。杀害你母亲的凶手早就已经死了。』Jacob用颤抖的手抚上杰克的脸，就好像他还是过去那个任性的孩子。   
『不。我会杀光所有人，然后大家就又能相聚了。』开膛手咧开嘴大笑着，他已经彻底地疯了，无法挽回。  
Jacob的手终于重重地落了下来，砸在地面上。  
『虽然您背叛了我，父亲。但我不会像您抛弃我一样抛下您的。』杰克拽过一边的毯子，把Jacob包裹了起来，扛在肩头。『就请您去我的地方永远沉睡吧。』他咯咯地从喉咙里发出恐怖又怪异的笑声，『您看，死亡让您变得多么温柔，它夺走了您所有的东西。现在，您那张充满了谎言和背叛的嘴里，再也不能吐出否认我的句子，而您的身躯也已经无法逃离，只能完全地属于我一个人了，父亲。』  
地面上斑驳的血迹已经快速地干涸，而Jacob已然瘫软的身体也没有流出更多的血液，所以那毯子上并没有明显的渗透而出的血痕。开膛手就这样大摇大摆地扛着他的猎物，横穿过灯红酒绿的闹市街面，向他曾经生活过的精神病院走去。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob被浸溺在濒死的疼痛中，即使他可以逃避死亡，也不可能屏蔽疼痛，还有接近死亡时人体所反应出的那种痉挛和大脑中真实的恐怖。然后，修复这一切时，新生组织的拉扯又会带来新一波的痛感，还夹杂着难以忍耐的如同千万只蚂蚁爬过的奇痒，循环往复。更不要说那几乎被戳得烂绒绒的心脏，破败的血肉要被吸收，再重构，这过程如同千刀万剐。  
虽然从Roth那里听说，最可怕和痛苦的过程不是再生，而是转化的时刻，可他并不这么觉得。  
或许是因为这一回他孤独地躺在坚硬又冰冷的空屋地面上，没有人关心，也没有什么柔软的床铺，又可能是……那时候他受到了“太好的照顾”。  
彻底的寂静、疼痛以及无法动弹，让Jacob的意识陷入飘渺之中。而一个月前的那端记忆则乘虚又浮现在了脑海里。  
那个地下室里的结构和摆设Jacob尚记忆犹新，因为它仿佛就是一个巨大的收藏室，摆满了各种Roth喜欢的东西，大到桌椅，小到袖扣和镇纸。而在屋中央，有两样东西吸引住了当时还处于极度危机中的Jacob的目光，一样是他曾经送给Roth的礼物——现在看来其实一点也不值钱，也不高雅，与Roth那种戏剧性的审美毫不搭调的粗糙木雕。他竟然没有丢掉这玩意儿，Jacob分神地想。而另一样，是一口打开的巨大棺材。那雕刻华贵的六角形棺椁里面惊人得宽敞，足以塞进两三个人。 被逼到脚跟抵着棺材板的Jacob不禁地开始怀疑，这是要打算把他关进这棺木里活活闷死或饿死？用这样的棺材为敌人送葬未免也太过奢侈。   
就在他胡思乱想的时刻，撕扯布料的声音从他装备着袖箭的右手上传来。垂下视线，Jacob发现自己被Roth抓住的袖剑，连同右侧袖子的一半一起被大力地扯了下来，然后被丢在地面上，发出清脆的哐啷声。而那能轻易割裂三层织物的，不仅仅是对方异于常人的力量，更是那突然变长并染成了漆黑色的尖锐指甲。  
Roth的指尖在他的领口和胸口前滑过，厚实的外衣料子便豁开了一个大口子，而那原本就低敞开的领口则是一路延伸到了腰里，证实着那指甲比起袖箭来说更加锐利。  
龇着牙，Jacob开口，询问的却不是寻常人此刻想到的，诸如“你是什么怪物”、“你到底是不是人”的惊疑，而是『我房间里的女人是你杀的？！』的斥问。   
『没错。』Roth依旧在微笑，仿佛那失去的不是人命而是可以随意丢弃的杂物。『她叫的声音实在太吵，太难听了，竟然还乱砸你的那些装饰品。』他咋舌着说。Jacob想起来了，他醒来时，看见那只装着小乌鸦的玻璃罐子滚落在地板上，玻璃上出现了一道小裂痕。 提起这个，Roth似乎显得很生气，他虽然笑着，可眼睛里却没有一丝笑意。『说到底，她根本不应该出现在那里。』他抬手伸向Jacob的心口，『让我们别提她了，我的小乌鸦。你要关心的是眼前的时间，眼前的事物。』  
为了避开那如同武器的指甲，Jacob撇转身，却因为这个动作而失去了平衡，径直地摔入背后的棺材中去。  
赤色的丝绸和柔软的棺垫接住了他，他的背脊整个地陷入这比普通羽毛枕更舒适的垫子里。而就在这一刻，他的眼睛还是紧盯着Roth那只曾经直接抓住锋利刀刃的手。那里还残留着血迹，但早已经毫无伤口，那些被袖剑划开的皮肉竟然以无法估计的速度，瞬间就闭合了，犹如坊间流传的黑暗传说里，以血液为食，永生不死的吸血鬼。  
Jacob就这样呆愣愣地瞪着眼，看着那双手扼上自己的咽喉。  
Roth并没有用力，不然Jacob那可怜的小脖子早就折断了。他只是将掌心覆盖在那里，感受着温暖和皮肤下血管的搏动，那是Jacob的生命，而它即将消失，变得和他一样冰冷。Roth有点儿不舍，只是一点儿，因为比起他那可爱的小乌鸦完全被死神夺走、腐烂，或者老去、最终变成枯骨，仅仅是温暖的体温不见了，这实在是算不上什么。不过，Roth并不打算如此快地与这份暖意永别，他要最后一次感受它，并且彻底地占有。  
Jacob还在抵死挣扎。如果Roth是一个人类，哪怕是最强的战士，可能也会因为那痛挨的两拳而暂时失去控制对方的能力。可血族不一样，仅仅是尖牙刺破皮肤所注入的毒液，就能让Jacob仅存的力量也化为无形。 第一次，Roth只是抓住了Jacob的手腕，并张嘴咬在他带着刺客戒指的手指上，毒液随着剧烈跳动的心脏遍布全身，彻底地放倒了Jacob，却没有麻痹他任何的感官。残忍的吸血鬼，总是喜欢看着自己的猎物承受痛苦，又或者是别的感触。血从伤口渗漏了出来，嵌入了戒指的纹路中。Roth盯着着它看了一会儿，伸手将它取了下来，抛到了角落里。  
舌尖游过流着血的齿痕，舔去血珠，然后又有更多的渗出、汇聚、形成。Roth干脆将手指含进了嘴里，享用着四散在口腔中的香甜血腥，也享用着Jacob呼吸沉重的低声咒骂。   
冰凉又潮湿的感觉让Jacob紧绷起了肌肉，当伤指被吸吮的时候，他整个手直到肘弯都不自主地僵直了，而当那尖牙又来到他的手腕、肩头、锁骨、胸口和腰侧的时候，那不断游移的怪异感触，另他甚至小小地呻吟起来。   
『God! Just kill me, take my life. Stop your game！』压抑着窜流在四肢和躯干的莫名渴求，Jacob高喊。  
『Hun? You do not like it?』Roth将嘴唇贴在他的耳边询问，勾起了对方缩起脖子微微颤抖。『Look, you like it. And……I will give you more than that.』  
颈部的静脉被咬开，更多的血液流失了出去，加之伏在身上的Roth透来的冰冷体温，无一不使Jacob感受到死亡的步步逼近。但死神却不仅想要他的性命，更像是一只玩弄老鼠的猫一样，从“游戏”中得到快乐。Jacob以为那是Roth残忍的本性，是对于猎物死亡过程不正常的迷恋，却不知道那其实是Roth极端控制欲的体现，是对于他的不正常的迷恋。   
遍布手臂和胸腹的咬伤，还有指甲割裂的伤口，都只是伤及了浅表。明明Roth可以将他，像他房间里的那个可怜女人一样开膛破肚、大卸八块的。可Roth却仿佛并不憎恨他曾经杀了他，或者更正来说是他曾经将刀捅进他的心脏、隔断他的咽喉，而是想要玩弄他，然后将他与那只黑色的小乌鸦一样，杀死，做成标本，成列在他的橱柜里。Jacob不懂那是出自怎样一种意图，但他很快就会懂的，很快。  
Jacob已经几近死亡，他已经看不到，听不到了，唯有感觉还一息尚存。他能感觉到那个正在谋杀他的凶手，在他脖子的伤口和周边不断地舔舐和吮吻，用一种就算是吸血的需要也未免过于色情的方式。Jacob张开嘴，想要喝止或者说些什么，但他无法发出任何声音。 一会儿，Roth终于停下了。Jacob感觉到有什么液体流进了嘴里，带着严重的铁锈的气息。他用尽最后的力量，紧闭嘴唇，本能地抵抗着。  
『你总是如此的倔强。』Roth说，手中握着盛满自己血液的酒杯，那是他刚刚割开自己手腕收集的。『但我不吃这一套，至少这一次，不能由着你任性。』他拿过酒杯，喝了一口，然后抓住他濒死的小乌鸦的下巴，强迫他张开口。  
灌入的液体明明带着凉意，可当它淌过喉咙的时候，却犹如在燃烧着。  
灼伤的疼痛随着液体的去路蔓延开来，喉咙、食道、胃部，整个内脏都仿佛置于火焰中，Jacob痉挛着，几乎被这种滚烫的痛感撕裂，如同身处地狱。而随后紧接着传导过来的冰冷感触，稍稍解救了他。  
几乎失去了意识的Jacob，感觉到有什么随着流淌入嘴里的液体钻了进来，在口腔里肆虐地游动着，像是蛇一样缠上他的舌尖，然后扭动着与他肆意纠缠、滑动。慢慢地灼痛稍稍褪去了一点，又或者可能是那感受从疼痛那里夺取了他的注意力。  
更多的血腥液体灌了进来，烧遍五脏六腑的业火再度席卷，接着又被安抚，循环往复。逐渐的，仅仅是这些抚慰已经无法彻底地盖过疼痛，可却疼痛却又无法完全地屏蔽安抚所带来的舒适，就像是放在极渴之人眼前的伊甸园苹果一样，引诱着想要获得更多。  
不明就里的Jacob只是依凭着本能在内心中祈求着，而恶魔似乎听到了他的祈愿声。一只冰冷的手伸到了他因为抽搐而僵直的颈后揉捏，让那酸痛远离；然后那按压又滑到了肩部，贴着脊柱一点点地下移。几乎是同时，潮湿的冷感出现在了心口，带着皮肤被小小轻扯所牵起的酥麻感。Jacob哼了一声。而制造这些的家伙，似乎是满意于眼前的结果，并想要更进一步，进一步将那只站立在濒临折断的枝桠上的小乌鸦摔落在地上，又或是更深的深渊。  
Jacob的踝关节再一次被抓住了，不似马车上那般的使劲，也不像是那个Roth初次来到Jacob房间的夜晚，那种恶作剧似的轻触。寒霜一般的指尖，一会儿犹如弹奏般地逐一点按，一会儿又似羽毛拂过般地轻轻掠过，接着又开始略施巧力地揉压，最后化身成调皮的松鼠径直地一步步钻入裤管里。Jacob微弱地瑟缩了一下，却无力将这感觉驱赶出去。   
可怜的织物们再一次响起了撕裂的声音，将皱起上滑而紧箍在大腿和胸口的束缚圈彻底地解放开来，一半的皮肤直接暴露在了空气中，而另一半则紧贴在棺椁的丝绸垫单上。凉气包裹了Jacob的整个身体，又一次褪去了他体内的灼烧。  
口干的感觉涌了上来，带着更多对冷水或者其他能带来凉意东西的渴求。而Roth就像是能够预知似的，立刻就给他饮下更多血腥。又遂即地给予更多的冰冷安抚。  
凉凉的掌心辗转着碾过小腹，探入Jacob的腿间，在内侧那敏感的皮肤上揉捏，又挂骚着他的股沟。身上伤口逐渐开始愈合的Jacob，也在这种刺激下缓缓地有了反应。他呜咽了一声，本能地夹紧双腿，企图阻止那恶意的入侵，并且胡乱地挥舞起软绵绵的胳膊。  
Roth嗤鼻着退开了，于是那灼痛又席卷了回来，痉挛和如同身置烈焰之中的焦溶感让Jacob不得不蜷缩了起来，甚至想要用打滚来缓解这些，却因为乏力而连翻身都不可能。  
Roth从容地轻笑着，缓缓解开自己的领巾，松开领口，看着Jacob彻底地虚脱下去后，才重新弯下腰，伸出手。   
带着凉意的爱抚又回来了，更加放肆地在全身游走，甚至一边沿着尾椎向凹陷处深入，另一边又包裹住连Jacob自己都很少慰抚的敏感中心，搓动起来。可怜的Jacob，脑子里已经完完全全地被痛苦和惬意交替着搅成了一片空白，只能略挺着腰任人摆布。  
Roth的手指在体内旋转碾动着，试探地刮过内里致敏之地，激起一声微弱的叹吟。Jacob混乱的大脑意识到了什么不应该继续下去的东西，但却又被想要平息疼痛，想要舒适地达到释放的渴望所引诱，无力也无心抵抗。他的手抬起抵着Roth的肩，又在几秒后从推拒变成了抓紧。  
『Good，my pretty boy, good.』毫不在意Jacob在无意识中伸出的指甲刺入了自己的肩膀，Roth低头在耳边呢喃着，吐露出更多情色的悄语，在Jacob低哑而粗重的呼吸声中，将自己完全地推了进去。『Very well. I promise, you will like all of these, my dearest Jacob.』 Roth拉下了棺盖，黑暗笼罩了两人，让感官变得越发清晰。  
快感的巅峰取代了疼痛的巅峰，让新生血族转化过程中的无上痛苦，变成了肉体纠缠所带来的仿佛置身云端的轻快之感。Jacob沉沦了下去，然后在放纵之后陷入深睡。  
之后的期间发生了什么，又被揽着喝下了多少鲜血，亲吻了多少次，又或者其他的，他都已经记不清了。醒来的时候，看见满地的破碎衣物，没有感觉到任何寒冷，却感觉到了极度的羞耻心。   
恨恨地扯过矮桌边为他准备好的新服饰，穿着整齐后的Jacob影藏在衣柜后的狭小空间里，准备在Roth进门后至少也痛揍他一拳，为了之前的所有事情。   
而事实却是，揍倒是没揍到，但Jacob也暂时地把Roth锁进了他那口自鸣得意的豪华棺材里，扣紧锁扣，并在盖子上压了一个沉重无比的石雕作为辅助。  
Jacob不知道能关住他多久，但至少他能暂时地不受干扰，自由地前往解决他一直烦恼的“开膛手”。  
黑色的马甲、黑色的长外套、黑色的头发、黑色的圆礼貌。死亡的使者乘着黑夜，跃上一架路过马车的车顶，踏上回到伦敦的路程。  
Evie最终掌握了真相，她还能及时地救到兄弟会和圣殿骑士中尚存的那些人，但是她的兄弟……她不知道。也许他还活着。  
可按着Jacob那性子，如果还活着，又怎能放手不管而独自躲藏？   
Evie只能寄希望于，他只是被开膛手带走并囚禁了。毕竟复仇的疯子总喜欢把最仇恨，最重要的猎物放在最后碾碎。  
赶着马车，Evie朝向开膛手留言暗示的终结之地，那家关押着大量精神病的医院飞奔。一路上，她几乎数次差点撞上了行道树和路灯柱，可她不能减速，那是她阻止开膛手，并抢回她弟弟生命的唯一可能，拖得越久，希望的火花就会变得越小，甚至消失在虚无之中。 Jacob，Jacob，你要活着。Evie的脑子里，除了杀死开膛手之外，只剩下了这个念头。   
在那个充满了疯狂之人的病院里，她击倒了数不清的敌人之后，终于将袖劍从背后刺中了那个杀人狂魔。开膛手倒了下去，已略显疲惫的Evie获得了胜利。  
她已经忘记了要去查看被刺杀者究竟有没有真正死透，一心只想着要寻找她重要的弟弟。当Evie逐一查看着地牢的独立囚室时，开膛手又一次站了起来。  
而他看见的是黑暗中Jacob变成金绿色的眼睛。 『父亲，你是来带走我的灵魂吗？』失血的杰克捂着伤口，高兴地大笑起来。  
『我不是你的父亲，也不是来带你走。要永远离开的，只有你一个人。』Jacob淡淡地开口，通过沾满血迹的衬衫上的破洞，可以看见的是毫无伤痕的皮肤。  
利刃从Evie制造的伤口中再一次穿刺而入，这一回划破了开膛手的心脏，鲜血在剑刃撤出的时候喷溅出来，温热的，带有香甜的血腥气息。  
Evie最终在尽头的一间屋子里发现了坐在地上，有点失神的Jacob。他的身上到处是干透的和未干的血迹，所幸的是，Evie没有看见什么明显的致命伤痕。  
弟弟的头靠在肩侧的沉重，让Evie如释重负，甚至开心到流出一线眼泪来。她拉着弟弟坐上来时的马车，以为就这样便能够将他平安地带回家去，然后说服他留在身边，至少可以多多地相互探望，直到老去，白发满鬓之时。  
但她等来的却是Jacob的告别。  
当马车驶上一条偏僻无人的坟场道路时，Jacob突然说，『我要离开了。也许不会很快再见，但我会一直想念你的。』  
Evie心生恐惧，她不知道发生了什么会让他这么说。她抬起手抚上弟弟的脸颊，可摸到的只有冰冷。她紧张起来，手颤抖着滑落到他的衣领边，但依旧感觉不到温暖，也感觉不到血管的跳动。Evie觉得自己也快要发疯了。她大叫着弟弟的名字，想要抓住他的衣角。可他却从她身边滑过，自打开的马车门消失无踪。  
天明后，Evie在唯有她与弟弟两人知晓的秘密安全屋中，发现了大量的血迹，还有Jacob衣服上的钮扣。按照失血量，即使当时Jacob活着，没有立刻治疗也活不过一个小时。警察们都觉得Jacob已经死了，即使还没有发现他的尸体。他们认为开膛手一定是将他藏在了难以发现之处，或者直接埋在了荒野里。  
一个月后，连Evie都失去了希望。或许当她触摸到那冰冷的躯体时，她就已经有了答案。她在父母的安葬地附近，建造了一个新的墓碑，上面篆刻着，Jacob Frye——生于1847年，逝于1888年。  
『我在海对岸有个大生意。你要不要一起去？』 『你觉得我有选择吗？』Jacob呲着牙，一脸愤怒。 『我亲爱的Jacob，你始终有自由，可以去往任何地方，或者留下。』在雪茄的烟雾中，Roth拖着歌剧般的长调说。  
『放任你去干些罪恶的勾当？』Jacob皱起眉头。 Roth耸了耸肩。他知道他的小乌鸦不会，也不能拒绝他，那询问只是戏耍而已。难道Jacob还想要等着听说他又杀了多少人？  
『你的东西我已经替你整理好了。明天傍晚，东印度公司的商船就会离岸，记得不要迟了。』  
1918年美国路易斯安那州南部海港城市新奥尔良，连续发生了多起意大利商人谋杀案，且始终悬而未决。1919年，整整将近1年的残杀，至少有8人死于非命，小城的警方面临着巨大的压力。  
最终探长决定尝试向一位商人间十分有名的私人侦探求助。  
10月暮日的橙光下，他推开街角一家不起眼的小店。而之前刚进入的一名送货员正在与一个身着黑衣的男人说些什么。男人从送货员手里接下一个纸盒，拆了开来，里面是一整打的玫瑰。倒不是说探长有什么八卦性质的好奇，而是那他生平从未见过的，也未曾听说的玫瑰花颜色，令他难以忘记。那是如同鸦羽般光亮的纯黑色，巨大的花朵从纸盒中取出时，没有掉落一片花瓣，它就像是制造的假花，却又是如此逼真的美丽。 男人咋舌着将它们插入了花瓶里，然后转身看向依旧杵在门口的他。  
『如果警官你是来让我帮忙查查斧头杀人魔的事，那请回吧，我最近忙于寻找法官夫人家的可爱小狗。你知道的，夫人总是那么慷慨。』那男人转动手指，说着流利的英腔英语。  
『人还不如狗吗？还是你觉得我付不出钱？』探长斥问。  
男人歪了歪头，摘下他黑色的礼貌，没有回答。   
警探的视线落在了男人敞开的衣领间，在领口深处的白皙皮肤上，一个红点引起了他的注目。那仿佛只是一颗暗红色的痣，但有经验的探长能够认出，那是一滴刚刚有些干涸的血迹。经历过各种血案的警探开始胡思乱想，甚至怀疑眼前这个男人是不是就可能是那个接连将意大利商人砍头的凶手。可他没有任何证据。  
探长悻悻而归。可犹如奇迹和巧合降临一般，那个凶手再也没有犯案。冬天过后，有人开始传言凶手死了。  
待到来客走后，Jacob锁上店门，将口袋里的血帕丢进了花瓶里。斧头杀人魔的血溶进了水中，滋养着那黑色的死亡玫瑰。  
这花是Roth那破落庄园里能够存活的唯一装饰植物。不知是出于喜欢这种四处杂草的荒原般的狂野，还是没兴趣不上心所以懒得打理，在只有雨水偶尔关照的花园里，即使是无心飘落的玫瑰种子，好不容易发了芽也没有能够活到开花的机会。直至某日百般无聊的Roth给了其中一株特别坚强的家伙他的几滴血。  
诞生于吸血鬼那黑暗之血的玫瑰，开出了美丽的黑色花朵，那比丝绒更光亮顺滑，细密而美丽的纹路仿若乌鸦羽片的花瓣，让观赏者几乎无法移开眼睛。而即使摘下它放入花瓶中，只要定期喂以鲜血，它就能常开不败。简直一如某人。  
被Roth之血转化，用罪人之血浇灌。  
看了一眼那瓶鲜花，Jacob又将目光转回盛放它的盒子里。用指甲沿着盒底边缘撬动一下，打开表面的纸曾，可见看见底部夹着一张黑色烫金的卡片——Maxwell Roth的惯用手法。  
不用细读，Jacob也知道那是一封邀请信函，如同戏台一般充斥着各色人等，暗中上演着争斗，表面却装得人人和睦，虚伪和罪恶、金钱和欲望交织，这样的大型宴会总是Roth最喜欢的。  
虽然不乐意地哼了声，Jacob还是进里屋换上了礼服。   
1927年，80岁的Evie收到一封飘洋过海而来的信件，虽然没有任何署名，但信封中那张照片里的人，她无比熟悉。40岁样貌的Jacob，穿着近年流行的服饰，站在大洋彼岸的陌生城市里。   
Evie将照片和信封里夹带的那枚黑色的干燥花瓣收进了她放置首饰的匣子，每每打开时都能看见。  
她已然明白，她的弟弟并没有死，还在别处活着，无论那照片上的是他本人或是他的儿子。那是对姐姐无言的安慰和问候，虽然有些姗姗来迟，但她并不在意，只要知道弟弟还安好，那就是最好不过的事。

FIN


	3. 番外 剧院魅影

世纪末的伦敦一如百年余前的雾影迷蒙，却少了过去那一份重工业带来的灰暗气息。然而就在这细密小雨遮盖下的城市，又有谁看到了灯红酒绿之后的黑暗传说。这些故事仿佛随着时间的推移，而磨灭在了现代化的科技里，仅仅只能留存在网络文字的胡吹乱扯之中。 然而，现实是，“他们”依旧存在，只是跟着潮流混入了普通的人群里；而不能发现他们的原因，只是因为你缺少了一双在暗夜中不靠灯光也能看清的眼睛。  
坐落于雾都的新剧院，落成典礼虽然算不上轰轰烈烈，但也是在各类媒体上大肆宣传了一番。次日即将开门迎客的豪华剧院，上演的第一场剧目就是那个脍炙人口的疯狂爱情传说——剧院魅影。  
剧院的赞助人，以及藏匿在黑暗之中却热爱音乐的疯狂灵魂“魅影”，同时爱上了有些迟钝却充满活力的某个平凡之人，看到了她所潜藏的无限可能。他们在歌剧舞台和现实中同时上演了一场又一场，疯狂、可怕，却又不乏深情的相识、相聚和相离。人们的好奇心总是驱使着他们爱上这样猎奇又带着令人颤栗的惊悚的故事，而狂热的戏剧爱好者更是如此。  
新剧院的赞助人，穿着一身正装礼服，站立在他一手策划建立起的华丽舞台上。最后的彩排已经结束，幕布落下，演员散尽，灯光熄灭。只有舞台正上方的一架追光灯孤伶伶地照映着这位显得有点怪异的赞助人。  
他大笑起来，唱了一段“魅影”的歌词，仿佛此刻他就是那个徘徊在这里的幽灵。他孤独地生活在黑影里，在奢华迷醉又冷漠的世界中变得扭曲，直到他看见他的“克莉丝汀”。他疯狂地爱上了这个在别人看来毫不起眼，也许还有点到处惹祸的家伙。他以为只有自己才能看到属于“克莉丝汀”的闪光，他巧妙地接近，引导着对方和自己共舞，看着对方变得闪闪发亮的眼睛，看着对方逐渐成为冉冉升起的新星。  
他曾以为他的“克莉丝汀”，会乖巧顺服，会只属于他一个人。然而他怎会不知道？他爱的原本就是那人的自由和不羁，是那人敢于闯出一片天空而展开的羽翼。他们——他与他的所爱，终于对立。  
他疯了，他想要用火焰把违逆他、背叛他的人连同整个城市都拉入地狱，却依旧禁不住那人坚持的凛然眼神。那是他的最爱，他无法去毁灭它。他真正想要得到的，不是一具死去的躯体，或者一个任人摆布的人偶。所以“魅影”选择了放手，选择了离开，结束这疯狂的剧目，暂时地。  
Maxwell Roth，他就是那个“魅影”，他狡猾而绝不乏凶狠，不知何时起，他就长久地在暗中掌控着整个舞台，谋划着所有的一切，却依旧躲不过那猛冲而来的爱情。在一百多年前的这里，那个早被人们，甚至被历史遗忘的剧院里，在吞噬剧院的熊熊烈火的烘托下，扮演着“魅影”角色的他，上演了他戏剧生涯中最痛苦、最悲哀，却同时也是最精彩而令他毕生难忘的一场《剧院魅影》。他的“克莉丝汀”，他美丽而耀眼的小乌鸦，在火焰中啄伤了他的心，并且飞离了他。  
Roth唱着求爱的歌词，唱着他热烈的内心。浑厚的嗓音在现代化的剧场中，被设计巧妙的共鸣空间所回环反射，听起来与前不久才站在这个位置的歌剧演员相比也毫不逊色。  
『啊，啊。你还是那么喜欢这个。』曲终时，他的“克莉丝汀”坐在台顶的钢梁上，荡着双腿出声。  
带着魅影的面具的Roth循着声音的方向转过身，『噢——那是当然。我最最亲爱的克莉丝汀。』他用歌剧中念白的调子说。『到这里来，我亲爱的。我会指导你，引导你，在这舞台上，撒发出你最美丽的光芒。来吧，你会尝到其中的甜蜜而欲罢不能。』他伸出手，用剧目中引诱女主人公走近的姿势呼唤。  
黑影顺着幕布轻巧地跃落在台面上，『额……能停止那么叫我，还有那么说话吗？那……实在有点肉麻得恶心。』被叫到的男人皱着眉，一脸困扰的表情。   
『不，不，不！Jacob，我的爱。你现在还不明白，但只是现在。』Roth将他拉近，『很快地，你就会懂得那种被瞩目着的颤栗一般的愉快。』   
按动遥控器的音乐按键，委婉的舞曲从扩音器中响了起来。Roth扯过一边挂着的歌剧戏服，披在了Jacob的肩上，拖着他的手走到了舞台中心。随着乐曲的节拍，Roth代领着他的所爱，沿着追光灯预设好的移动轨迹，翩翩起舞。黑色银边的长戏服，在旋转中下摆飞起，与百年多前在火焰中飞奔上舞台的Jacob所穿的服饰相似无比。  
『你还记得吗,过去的这个剧院里。正确的来说是这个新剧院的前身。我站在同样的位置，期待你接受我的邀请前来欣赏我特意为你准备的剧目，可你回赠我的是刀子。』Roth在踏着舞步的同时，贴上Jacob的耳边说着。   
“Oh, Shit!” Jacob在心里骂了声。他知道Roth这家伙很记仇，而一旦他开始翻老账，最好的应对是稍微顺着他一会儿，以免带来更大的麻烦，尤其是这家伙翻起歌剧院刺杀的老账时。到不是说Jacob害怕他会伤害自己，而是害怕他会作出点让他尴尬的出格举动，又或是像当年一样去伤害别人，无辜的人。   
『那个烧倒了的都是一百年前了，这里都不知道来回改建了多少不同的建筑，这个新剧院的前身不过是普通的平民街区。』Jacob企图用狡辩来改变话题，但显然不怎么成功。  
『啊，我还忘了提。它被烧倒了，为了你。而你背叛了我，甚至把我丢弃在火里。』虽然按照事实来说，这分明就是他自己的错误一手造成的，可Roth就是有本事把无理取闹的事说得理直气壮，还越发地显得Jacob明明正气十足，却因为一脸别扭而更像是无理取闹的那个人。  
『你！……啊啊啊啊！』阅历依旧不足的年轻血族握着拳头生气地大叫起来，就差像一些影视人物那样怒吼“怪我啰？你作死还怪我啰？”了。  
『你知道的，我不喜欢失败。』Roth按在Jacob嘴唇上的手指，让了毛的小乌鸦安静下来。『从我这里赢去的所有东西，总有一天我会要他加倍地偿还回来。』他继续揽着Jacob回到了舞步中。   
『无论是被打断的精彩剧目，』他引领着舞伴重回台的正中央，让所有的聚光灯都打开，集中照向他们。然后，在曲终之刻，他面向观众席位，深深鞠躬。而那空空如野的地方，竟然也诡异地爆发出剧烈的掌声。——彩排时用来烘托气氛的音效，真实得甚至让人心生恐惧。  
Roth挥挥手，示意Jacob退后几步，站到道具立柱的前面。这让Jacob不禁想起了当年他的那些惨无人道的惊悚“魔术”表演，他缩了缩脖子，吐出一句“What?” 但没等得及答案的降临，他的双手已经被瞬间地按向背后，用皮革编制的绳索，牢牢地固定在身后的柱子上。由于捆绑的位置在手肘关节的略下方，而不是手腕，所以即使Jacob努力地伸长指甲去够，也无济于事，而即使用力拉扯，牛皮绳索的弹性也让他无法挣脱出来。  
『失败而丢失的尊严，』Roth故意在对方的眼皮底下弹出食指的锐利指甲来，然后慢慢地把尖端抵在了他心爱小乌鸦的咽喉前。   
Jacob吞咽了一次，他本能地有一种糟糕的预感，虽然连他自己都不知道它具体是什么，也无法想象，就凭他那贫瘠的想象力，怎么可能去探索如同黑洞一样深邃的Maxwell Roth的戏剧性大脑呢。  
『没有能够抓到手的东西，』Roth还在自顾自地说着。Jacob不知道那是某一段戏剧中的台词，又或者是他自己想说的，只能愣愣地看着他，充当舞台上的活体道具。Roth转动手腕，轻巧地便用指甲尖把Jacob仅穿的那件衬衣胸前的扣子从扣洞里挑了出来，然后又细心地帮忙把那件批挂在肩上的长外套腰间的扣子扣上。在外套的包裹下，Jacob的活动空间越发地被限制住了，他讨厌这样的感觉——被控制住的不安，犹如被蛛丝缠住的飞蛾。  
『还是不得不放手的二十年，』Roth突然提到的时间，让Jacob猛然惊醒，发现那家伙是指自己。『那都原本应该早就是属于我的。那场剧院的演出，应该完美的序章，而不是不堪的落幕！』他愤愤地说，将锋利的指甲连同不知从那里拿出的小刀一起向Jacob的腹部挥去。   
Jacob禁闭上眼睛，等待疼痛的落下，可等来的却是腿上冷风搜搜的凉意。Roth割断了他的皮带，还有裤腰的搭扣。他那并不紧身的休闲裤随即地掉落下来，在脚踝边缠作一团。  
虽然长达膝弯的外套下摆为他遮掩了一些，但因为只是裹在身上，而双手反绑，使得衣襟前方的下摆大大地叉开一个长三角形的空区，而现代的棉质白色贴身内裤在这个漏空的区域里显得特别扎眼。Jacob企图合紧大腿遮掩，却完全无济于事，只引来了Roth充满恶意的笑声。  
『我亲爱的小乌鸦，你知道我接下来要怎样“复仇”吗？』Roth一步步逼近，一点点贴了上来。  
Jacob对他呲牙瞪眼，就像一只被冒犯了的猫。  
『我们要重新上演一台精彩绝伦的演出，你，和我。在这个舞台上。』Roth从袖子夹层中抽出一块轻薄的布匹，盖在Jacob的身上，只露出头和脖子来，那手法就像一个真正的魔术师。『现在……还缺少点掌声，还有观众。』他按动遥控，随着掌声音效出现的，是用三维投射在观众席中的虚拟人影，密密麻麻的，像是此刻在那里坐满了人。而这半透明的人群聚目台上的样子让Jacob毛骨悚然，他不喜欢被那么多人盯着，尤其是现在这个状况时。他蹬了蹬褪，却只是从长裤脚里挣脱了出来。现在他变成半裸了，以及特别不幸的是，裸的并不是令人无所谓的上半身。  
Roth的注意力又回到了Jacob身上，他向那块深红色的绸布下伸入手，『首先，展现的是一个小小的换装魔术。』但这绝对他妈的不只是一个魔术，绝不是一个魔术，而是一个过份至极却不带Roth一贯血腥手法的残忍折磨。他带着冷意的指尖探入遮盖的布料之下，从Jacob所批着的外套的下摆内侧，爬上他的肩头，然后狠狠地将他的衬衫撕扯了下来。  
『What fuck?!』Jacob粗鲁地骂了一句。   
Roth轻笑了一声，『注意你的台词，我亲爱的。』 伴随着落下的话音，Jacob胸前敏感的尖端被恶意地拧了一把，最为他在优雅的喜剧舞台上口吐粗言的惩罚。可是……哦……老天，Jacob在心里暗骂，明明这该死的变态的剧院所有人才是最最无耻的那一个。他满肚子的不平，却被不断游走全身的揉弄搞得彻底泄了气，甚至连暴怒的喝止声也无法发出来。他感觉自己只要一张口，就会丢脸得足够立刻死去。  
Jacob有他自己的一套羞耻标准。他可以无所谓地在森林野外的河水里洗澡，冒着随时可能有路过的来露营的年轻人或者猎人目睹他裸奔的风险，但却绝对不能接受被挤压在无人的剧场舞台上乱摸，哪怕外面遮盖着布匹，哪怕剧场空无他人。  
可Roth怎么会放过他？他就像是条狡猾的蛇，用冰冷的手指四处挑起人性深处的欲望和不知足的贪婪，诱惑着他的猎物，他宠爱的小乌鸦食下禁忌的果实，被上帝所抛弃。正如百年前他将他转化时那般。  
脆弱之处被轻抚挤压，同时地，隐秘之处被侵入碾转。即是强壮得随时可以上房揭瓦的Jacob也无法承受这样的“拷打”，他的理智开始败下阵来，残存的小部分也仅仅够支持他压抑住喉间的呻吟而已。他的头后仰着，用力抵靠着身后的柱子，而被隔着布料亲吻的胸口则无法克制地挺起，接纳着那激起欣悦电流的啃啜，连胯部也禁不住像是催促一样地扭动起来。可近处响起的Roth得意的笑声，又让Jacob猛然醒悟到自己正在干什么。  
羞耻，却停不下来。理智告诉他要远离，可身体却本能地持续贴近那让他兴奋不已的源头。此刻的Jacob恨不能马上在舞台上出现一个大洞，然后掉进去，至少让他不要以现在的模样“面对观众”，即使那些人只是虚幻的影像而已。  
Roth知道Jacob已经快要到达意志力的极限了，但在他理智的防御彻底崩溃之前，都不可能会轻易地配合这场即将要到来的精彩绝伦的剧目。所以，他还要继续步步紧逼，直到Jacob因为极度的渴求而变得任由他随意摆布。  
叼着对方的耳垂，将早已有点迫不及待的坚硬隔着礼服西裤，挤兑着Jacob的大腿，在内侧的皮肤上磨蹭和刮擦，而三根手指则在他的体内时而交叉，时而旋转，又时而勾动关节轻轻地在极致敏感的那处巡回，但全都是只是轻巧地“点到即止”。所有的动作都停留于浓重的暗示，却就是不进一步深入。   
Jacob感觉自己要被逼疯了，一种疼痛在他的腹下涨开，而被欲念击溃的身体瘫软着，想念曾被充满，曾被猛烈地推上高峰的记忆。他发出一声长长的叹息，那音调被舞台那弧形的顶穹所反射，在整个空间里回荡。他本该因为这声音中饱含的情欲而感到害臊的，但他已经无法思考了。  
揽着Jacob的腰，Roth接受了对方主动送上的吻。这是Jacob完全屈从的信号，现在，他的小乌鸦完全由他来掌控了。即使是作出一些非常过份的事，也只会得到那孩子撒娇一般的轻啄而已。  
Roth勾起嘴角，内心的愉悦流露无疑。  
『也许我们的表演应该进入主题了，不是吗？』他说，一点也不在意陷入欲念的Jacob有没有在听。『让观众久等的话，即使是好戏也会变得无趣的。』他嘴里提着“观众”，但话中之意显然另有所指。  
他丢掉那块遮掩一切的布匹，解开Jacob的束缚，将他从柱子上释放下来，然后转身自己坐上了台中设置好的一把椅子——道具的王座上。   
『过来，我的爱。』他端坐着向Jacob招手，那气势如同一位国王。  
Jacob的眼神涣散，颤抖的双腿让这仅有的几步路都走得摇摇晃晃，一如他曾经一度倔强地不肯吸食鲜血坚持挨饿，直到终于理智崩溃的时候。他就是这样一个人，固执得像头牛时怎么都拉不回来，可当他被磨得屈服时，这一切过程又变得并非那么难挨（让Roth难挨），甚至可以说， Jacob慢慢转变得顺从的过程变成了Roth的乐趣。当然，结果也会随之变得越发美味起来。   
Roth引导着Jacob分开双腿，面对面地跨坐在自己腿上，并替他穿好外套的袖子，把先前弄皱的衣服收拾得整整齐齐，『You look good.』  
Jacob明白自己看上去一点也不好，衣不蔽体、神志不清、欲求不满、气喘吁吁，一切都糟糕得不能再糟糕了，或者直截了当的说，简直可以形容为不知廉耻。但他就是没有办法停下他自己想要贴上前去厮磨的念头。  
Roth扶着对方的臀部，用中指将那弹力不错的内裤裤裆勾到边侧，然后挺身把自己顶入。Jacob尖叫般地呻吟出声，整个剧场都充满了他的低哑声音和喘息。他只能用手使劲捂住嘴，而缺乏支持的身体软绵绵地靠在那个掌控了一切的人的怀里。  
然而，Roth总有新法子让Jacob抛去仅存的矜持。持续精准到“点”的进攻，使Jacob犹如在浪尖上颠簸的小船，连前端都控制不住溢出了些液体，沾湿了Roth穿戴整齐的黑色礼物外套。  
『瞧瞧你干的。』Roth虽然说着指责的话，可那语调中却满载着欢愉和得意。他用力地抓着Jacob的腿根，从刁钻的角度冲刺得更深，逼迫着Jacob漏出跟多的高声呻吟，摆出更不堪的姿态。高仰着头，眯着眼的Jacob，透过睫毛的缝隙看着那坐满虚拟影像的观众席。  
在一次猛烈撞击之后，可怜的演员之一全身打颤着瘫软了下来，而“国王”的衣襟上打湿了一片。同时地，舞台下又爆发出了此起彼伏的掌声，就好像Jacob刚才表演成功了一个高难度的空中飞人动作，而不是高潮在了别人的臂弯里。  
Jacob想要逃跑，却没有丝毫的力气。  
『不，不，不。演出还没有结束，演员怎么能够离开舞台？』Roth按住他，两手滑向Jacob的背后，撕掉了那条依旧有点碍事的内入，同时将遮掩着视线的长衣下摆，顺着背后正中的开叉向两边撩开，显露出两人正连接、纠缠之处。  
台下响起了尖叫和口哨声。Jacob感到羞耻得发疯。但这种背德的耻感却令他的身体愈加的兴奋，他很快地在那个恶魔帝王的撩拨下，再一次陷入第二波欲求之中。   
Roth按动了遥控，将舞台中央的这张椅子慢慢升了起来，停留在距台面半米高的地方，并关掉了除正中央聚光灯之外所有的灯和观众席里的投影。剧场中漆黑一片，只有台中央是如此光亮和瞩目。升降台缓缓地旋转，像是从各个角度向观众展示着舞台上的精彩。  
Maxwell Roth这混蛋的记仇的家伙，在一百年前的这里上演了一场盛大的疯狂闹剧之后，又在百年后的同一处策划并成功完成了他的“复仇”。  
当剧终幕落的时候，被逼上台的“演员之一”，Jacob已经完全失去了意识。  
FIN


End file.
